When high speed data signals are used on flexible material, it may be desirable to set the impedance of a signal trace to a value that is sufficient to reduce reflection and interference. In conventional systems, the impedance of the signal trace is a fixed value, based on the dimensions of the signal trace and the dielectric of the flexible material.